The disclosed subject matter relates to a window shade hook assembly, and methods of use and manufacture thereof. More particularly, the disclosed subject matter relates to methods and apparatus that enhance window shade securement.
Many types of vehicles include windows, which allow vehicle occupants to see outside of the vehicle. However, light from various light sources (including sunlight) tends to enter into vehicle interiors via the vehicle windows. This light can cause irritation or harm to vehicle occupants, as well as damage in the form of wear to vehicle components. This detrimental light can be influenced by a variety of factors, including implementation of shades or screens configured to cover windows through which the light enters the vehicle interior. Additionally, vehicle occupants may desire privacy within the vehicle interior not afforded by windows.